


and so i happily concede, this is all i ask, this is all i need

by lovedisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, even just loves isak a lot and doesn't know what to do with it, yeah that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedisak/pseuds/lovedisak
Summary: Even is fucking owning this marriage proposal thing.(with a little help)





	and so i happily concede, this is all i ask, this is all i need

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow so. idk why i did this it's been in my head for so long nd i've been trying to write it for a while and i did reread it but also it's 6am and i haven't slept yet so probably not good but idk!!!!!!! i hope u like it :) pleeeeease please leave a comment if u want !!!

Even is fucking _owning_ this marriage proposal thing.

He’s been planning for _months_. He got help from some of their friends to make sure it was absolutely perfect. He’s _got_ this. As Isak would probably put it, he is the master of planning to propose.

He can’t pinpoint the first time he thought about it, he just kind of hasn’t _stopped_ thinking about it ever since he saw Isak. If it were up to Even, he probably would’ve proposed that Saturday morning, lying on Isak’s bed exchanging kisses and talking about the universe. Because okay, he had only known Isak for four weeks, but he had never felt so simultaneously at ease and incredibly excited. He never wanted to stop fucking _feeling_ that way.

But it’s not just up to him. Isak is still incredibly young and yes, they moved in together before he even turned eighteen, but a marriage proposal is a lot more serious, and even though Even knows he could never regret marrying Isak, he thinks proposing before either of them even finished high school is not the best option. So he starts seriously considering it once he’s graduated and Isak is on his third and final year.

The thing is, Even really wants to marry Isak. Like, he can’t really think of anything he’d like to do more. And he wants to wait until Isak is not stressed about school, buried in exams and just trying to graduate; but Isak is not making it easy.

He’s just so _lovely_. All the time. And, contrary to the boy Even started dating a year ago, whom he loved just as much but wouldn’t even kiss him in public, and wasn’t really big on talking about his feelings, publicly or otherwise; this Isak doesn’t fucking _stop_ saying it.

They say “I love you,” at least five times a day, but it’s not only that. Isak keeps dropping lovely phrases like “you’re the best thing that happened to me,” and “I just want to do stuff with you,” and “you’re the man of my life,” and how is Even supposed to _not_ fucking propose.

Their friends don’t help either, every time Magnus complains about them not going out with the rest of the boys because they’re an “old married couple,” Even fucking _beams_. He can’t help it, the fact that their relationship is so domestic and they’re so comfortable with each other that it seems like they’ve been married for years _does_ things to him.

He made the terrible mistake of mentioning it to Mikael once, how much those comments affect him. Because he’s awful, Mikael just laughed for ten minutes straight and then proceeded to exclaim, in the middle of a coffee shop, “dude, you have a _marriage_ kink?”

So yeah, he’s not doing that again.

(He doesn’t really mention it to Isak, but it sort of comes up one night when they’re both lying in bed. It goes something like this.

“-and then he made me come with him because he said buying condoms on his own was ‘too awkward’. As if it was any less awkward to go with me!”

“Babe, your phone keeps vibrating.”

“Wow, you were paying so much attention, thanks a lot,” Isak pokes his cheek with a finger. Even just laughs, turning his head so he can place a kiss on his fingertip.

“Sorry, it’s distracting.”

“Fine, fine,” Isak reluctantly moves away from Even to grab his phone, resting on his nightstand. Not without letting out a big, dramatic sigh for the tremendous effort, though.

As soon as he’s grabbed it he’s back on Even’s chest, one of Even’s hands playing with his hair. Even places a kiss on his forehead, then kisses it a few more times, then decides that he likes it there, and keeps his lips pressed to Isak’s forehead.

Isak starts giggling and Even can’t help but to smile with him, just because the sound is so lovely and an instant mood lifter. “What is it?” he asks, turning his head to rest his cheek on Isak’s forehead rather than his mouth.

“Eskild says ‘Linn is saying The Chamber of Secrets is the best Harry Potter movie, could you get your Mediavitenskap student husband to tell her nothing compares to The Prisoner of Azkaban?’” Isak laughs. “Why is he even sending me this? I didn’t even watch these movies.”

Even really wants to dramatically gasp and say _you’ve never watched the Harry Potter movies?_ But he’s kind of. His brain is not really working right now.

Isak must notice his lack of response and the fact that Even’s hand on his hair is not moving anymore, because he looks up, little smile still in place, and asks, “babe?”

Even is just. _Husband._

“Husband,” he eloquently replies.

“What?”

“I don’t know, just,” Even shrugs. “That’s nice.”

“That’s nice?” Isak lifts his head so he can look Even in the eye, raising his eyebrows with a teasing smile on his face. God, Even loves him.

“I don’t know, it’s just. It’s sweet, I think. That they think that about us. I like that they look at us and think that’s what our relationship looks like,” he tucks a strand of Isak’s hair behind his ear, runs a thumb across his cheek. “’Cause I feel that close to you.”

Isak’s smile goes from teasing to soft then, and seeing that transition makes Even’s heart actually hurt a little bit.

“I love you so much,” Isak says.

“I love you more.” And then they’re kissing.

It hasn’t even been more than one minute when Isak pulls away.

“Oh my God, are you _hard_ right now!?”)

Somehow, Even manages to not propose while Isak is in high school. During his graduation, he’s practically ready to get down on one knee, in front of all their family and friends and just ask him to please spend the rest of his life with him, without a ring or suits or a planned speech or anything. But Isak deserves better than that.

So during the summer, before they start school again, Even can finally, finally start planning.

The first person he tells is his mom.

They’re having tea together; chatting about school and work and Isak, and Even actually, physically cannot keep it inside anymore.

“I’m going to ask Isak to marry me,” he blurts out when there’s a small period of silence in their conversation.

His mom raises her eyebrows, puts the tea cup down. “Oh, dear.”

“Are you- is that fine? With you?” Even asks, suddenly nervous. “I mean, it doesn’t- I’m gonna do it anyway, but like. Is it?”

His mom’s eyes soften, and she reaches out to take one of Even’s hands in hers. “Honey, I got married at eighteen.”

“You did.”

“And I’m still very happily married to your mom.”

“You are.”

“And some people may not be as happy, and some people may get divorced. But some people truly stay together and in love forever.”

“Okay, um,” Even frowns. “I don’t really. What does that mean?”

His mom laughs softly, squeezing his hand. “It means I trust you, and whatever happens, happens. And maybe you are too young, but you’ll always know you did what you felt was right, that you acted out of love. No one can take that away from you.”

Even is still not completely sure what she’s talking about. She’s an amazing mother, but she tends to give speeches that sound very pretty and are intelligible at the same time. Still, it somehow makes him feel better, her soft spoken words and the weight of her hand on his.

He smiles at her, and notices that her eyes are wetter than before.

“Don’t,” he warns, but it’s too late.

“My baby’s getting married,” she says, a tear falling down her cheek. Even groans and rolls his eyes, but discreetly wipes at them when she turns his back to him.

Shit, her baby’s getting _married_.

The second person he tells is Jonas, because he realized he needed a ring, and he needs it to be perfect. He needs Isak to absolutely love it, it has to be the absolute best ring he has ever seen in his life, that’s what he deserves.

He feels like he knows Isak enough to know what he likes, but you can never be too sure. So he speaks to the other person that knows everything about him.

 **Even:** _Hey, do you have time to meet today?_

 **Jonas** : _I’m free at like 16_

 **Even:** _That’s great! Want to come over? (:_

 **Jonas** : _sure. can u make those cookies again?_

 **Even:** _Of course!_

Jonas arrives at a quarter to five, which is honestly what Even was expecting of him. Isak is at the kollektiv anyway, having their monthly dinner together, even though Isak had moved over a year ago, and Noora was planning on going to university outside of Oslo.

Even did make the cookies, and now Jonas is enthusiastically eating them while talking about how he was trying to teach Eva to skate and she fell on her face and Jonas laughed so now she’s angry even though it was _hilarious_. When he finishes the story, leaving a comfortable silence, Even speaks.

“So, I need your help with something.”

“What is it, bro?” Jonas asks with his mouth full.

“I’m,” Even starts, handing him a napkin. “I’m going to ask Isak to marry me.”

Jonas frowns. “What do you mean?”

Even blinks. Did he not say it right? “Like, I’m going to propose. Marriage.”

“Haven’t you guys been engaged for like a year?” he doesn’t even stop eating to ask.

“No?”

“Oh,” is all Jonas replies. When he sees the way Even is looking at him, he continues. “It’s just, Isak’s always saying like, ‘Even want to serve fish at our wedding, oh my god, disgusting’” his impression of Isak (which is, just like his impression of anyone else, just talking in a higher voice than his) actually makes Even laugh. “So I just figured, you know. But it’s cool that you’re making it official.”

Even remembers that conversation. Now and then, they do sit and talk about what their wedding will be like. Not actually planning, just kind of imagining. The fantasies go from the most crazy, expensive weddings (in the Buckingham Palace, they’ll just kick the queen out and use it for one day, what does she need it for anyway, she’s just an old lady), to the most simple think they can possibly think of, because all they really need is each other (“We’ll just go alone and get married and not tell anyone, and then when someone says we’re a married couple again we’ll just go, _sike_!” “Oh God, Even, don’t ever say that again”).

“Yeah,” Even agrees. “Yeah, it is cool.”

Jonas nods. “So, what did you want to ask me?”

“Right. Could you possibly help me buy the ring?”

They don’t go that day, because it’s a little late to out shopping, since most stores close at 18. But on Saturday, when Eva invites Isak to what she calls and he reluctantly repeats “girl night”, but is actually a full-day activity, Jonas and Even get to work.

Granted, it can’t be too expensive. Even is, after all, just a college student with a part-time job. But he is determined to get the absolute best he can with what he has.

As of now, Jonas has suggested exactly twenty four different rings, all of which Even has turned down. They were either too big, or too small, or not quite the right shape or not the right color. They’re not terrible, but they’re not perfect. And Isak is, so Even is not about to give him the first ring he finds.

Jonas doesn’t seem to agree, though.

“What’s wrong with this one!?” he asks, when Even just shakes his head at the twenty fifth ring he’s picked out.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t have an Isak essence.”

“An Isak-“ Jonas closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and lets it out. “His essence?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t seem like something he would wear,” Even shrugs. “He’s not gonna like it.”

“Dude, have you ever seen him wearing a ring? He doesn’t give a shit about this kind of thing.”

He does have a point, Even guesses. He doubts Isak’s main concern is whether the ring is pretty or not. But the thing is, he deserves for Even to at least try. He deserves for Even to spend his entire day out, trying to find a ring that he will like. He deserves all of it. God, Even wants to marry him right the fuck _now_.

“Let’s just keep looking,” he says. Jonas rolls his eyes, but follows him out of the store and into the other one without complaining.

Another hour goes by before he finally finds one he likes. It’s not too expensive (it’s not _inexpensive_ either, but he knows engagement rings rarely are), the diamond in the middle is not exactly big, but that’s not what attracts Even to it. It’s the shape, the diamond shaped like a little drop as opposed to a square or a circle like the rest of the rings are. And it’s green. Not too dark, not too bright, just subtle enough it won’t look like his finger is a traffic light and just beautiful enough it reminds him of the color of Isak’s eyes.

He buys Jonas dinner before dropping him off at his house, because he thinks it’s sort of the least he can do, since he made him walk across Oslo to meet his impossible standards for a ring. When they’re saying good bye at the door, Jonas gives him an unexpected hug.

“Hey, you know he’s gonna say yes, right?”

Even smiles. “I hope so.”

“You really think there’s any way he’s gonna say no? I think if you asked him with an onion ring he would say yes.” Even can’t help but laugh at that.

A part of him thinks- _knows_ that Jonas is probably right. But another part of him is not so sure. Not because he doubts Isak’s love for him, because Isak has made it pretty damn hard for Even to feel anything other than loved over the past two years.

It’s nothing logical; just a little part of his brain saying it shouldn’t be this easy. This amount of happiness and love should come with an equally large amount of hardship. Isn’t that what they say about relationships? That they’re hard work? He can’t possibly believe that he can just ask this beautiful, amazing boy to marry him and he’s going to say yes, just like that.

He’s not about to say all of this to Jonas, though. So he just thanks him one more time before going back home.

So he has the ring, but now he has to think how to actually _propose_.

He has it all pretty much planned already, but he doesn’t actually, one hundred percent trust himself with these things. He’s all heart and very little actual planning of things; it’s why he’s needed so much help with this so far. So he’s a little worried that his plan only works in his head, and that it has some kind of execution flaw.

So he goes to his friends. Again.

It wasn’t really hard to get to Sana, since he can pretty much just drop in at the Bakkoushs’ house whenever he feels like it, and is received with open arms. He did let her know, though, to make sure he was going to be there, and that he was bringing Mikael. She sounded a little confused over the phone as to why Even wanted to talk to them both at the same time, but Even said he just had to tell them something, and Sana didn’t press any further.

Mikael already knows that Even is planning on proposing, was the third person Even told, after both of his moms. And he’s so good at planning things, Even learned from the years they’d spent in high school together plus the time they’re spending together in university now. He’s organized, he plans ahead. That is exactly what Even can’t do for shit and what he needs right now.

So now the three of them are gathered around the table, drinking tea, Mikael and Sana not exactly uncomfortable with each other, more kind of just wondering why they’re there at this particular time. Even takes a deep breath before talking.

“So, I’m gonna propose.”

Mikael just nods, which Even was expecting, since he already knew. Sana reacts the exact same way, which Even wasn’t expecting but honestly, knowing Sana for as long as he has, he probably should’ve.

“Right,” he continues when he realizes that’s as much of a reaction as he’s gonna get out of these two. “So, I need help with the planning. Because I suck at it, and you’re the- well, not the smartest people I know, but I can’t exactly ask the smartest person I know about this thing in particular, since it’s for him.”

“You think Isak is smarter than me?” Sana asks, offended.

“I think Isak is the most wonderful person that has ever existed.”

“Right,” she sighs.

“All right!” Mikael decides to make his presence known. “What’s your plan?”

Even smiles excitedly. Now this he’s proud of. His plan is pretty good, if he does say so himself. “So, I made reservations in this really nice restaurant. Like, really nice. Like, I had to make reservations a month in advance nice. It’s got very few tables, so the ambient is quiet and romantic and everything. And then it just has fucking _candles_ everywhere-“

“Getting off track, bro.”

“Oh, yeah, so. I’m going to take him there, tell him it’s just because I love him, and I want to take him out and stuff,” his friends are nodding along, so Even is encouraged. They like his plan! “And then, I’m going to put the ring in the-“

“If you say you’re going to put the ring in the dessert I’m going to kick you out of my house,” Sana interrupts suddenly.

“Oh,” Even says. He sort of wants to keep telling his plan but like, he doesn’t want to get kicked out.

“Oh, my God, you really were going to do that!”

“It’s romantic!”

“Ugh, bro, that’s disgusting. What if he accidentally eats it?”

“He’s not going to _eat_ it, God.”

“Even. Don’t.” The way Sana says it seems pretty final. Even pouts. He liked his plan.

“Aw, don’t do that,” Mikael squeezes his shoulder. “You were good up until the dessert part.”

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Sana starts, and Even listens intently. “You’re going to take him there, just like you planned. And when you’re finished eating, you’re going to tell him whatever sappy shit you two tell each other, get on one knee, and pop the question.”

Even giggles. “You said pop the question.” Sana just blinks at him. “Fine, okay. But where am I supposed to put the ring?”

“In your _pocket_!” Sana says, exasperated.

“Right, I have those.”

Sana looks at him like he’s the densest person she’s ever had to speak to, but he’s _nervous_ , okay. It’s not every day that you propose to the love of your life. And he’s been so excited planning all of this, but now it’s so close and it’s real and Isak could very well say no and what is Even going to _do_ then?

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” Mikael assures him, having noticed Even’s unusual quietness.

“Of course it’ll be fine,” Sana rolls her eyes. “You’re Isak and Even, you could drop all your food on him and you’d walk out of that restaurant more in love than you were when you walked in.” Mikael nods in agreement from where she’s sitting next to her, and those two presences seem the most calming things in the world right now.

Even smiles. He is so, so lucky to have these people who are willing to put up with him. He knows he’s not the easiest person in the world to deal with. His disorder aside, his personality is not always everything he wishes it to be. He either doubts himself too much or just throws himself into things without a second thought, assuming everything will go as planned.

But he has these people in his life. He has them and the rest of the boys and his family and Isak. He has them. He can _do_ this.

-

He can’t do this.

It’s the day. _The_ day. He’s going to propose today. He’s going to take his boyfriend to a beautiful restaurant, get on one knee and ask him to fucking _marry_ him.

It’s ten in the morning, and he’s up, which wouldn’t be bad if he hadn’t been up since fucking five in the morning, turning around in bed, stressing out, rewriting the little speech that he was planning on giving Isak before proposing.

Shit, he’s going to propose.

Thank God Isak is a heavy sleeper, because Even needs a little time and he’s making _noise_. He has wrinkled and thrown out at least ten pieces of paper, finally getting a version he liked and reading it over and over. He hides it in his bedside drawer, praying he won’t forget it before they leave for dinner.

So, after running around the house, overthinking and getting exactly zero productive things done, he needs a break.

His anxiety levels are through the roof, he keeps thinking and rethinking everything he was planning on saying, what he was planning on doing, what he was planning on _ordering_. And he knows these things won’t make a difference, he knows that just stressing out will only make him feel worse, but he can’t fucking _stop_.

There’s only one person who can calm him down in situations like these and that person is currently sleeping soundly next to him, while Even looks at his eyelashes, his open mouth, the pretty slope of his nose.

So, he decides to wake him up. He needs him, okay. He just needs to hear his voice. If he just hears him say “good morning,” it’ll be enough to get his heart beating at a normal pace. He just needs to hear him say “I love you,” and then everything will be okay.

He starts running his fingers through Isak’s hair, whispers “baby,” and presses kisses to his forehead until he starts moving.

“Hi,” he says, eyes still closed. Even is about to say it back, but then-

Then Isak opens his eyes, blinks sleepily up at him, with the gentlest of smiles on his face, and Even- Even is _gone_.

It’s like he’s realizing everything at once, an epiphany, of sorts. Like he’s discovering every single secret of the universe, like the answers to all the questions he has ever asked himself are contained on those pretty green eyes, not even open all the way.

Isak is so _beautiful_. He’s the most beautiful person Even has ever seen in his life and he’s here, on their bed, blinking away sleep because they spent the night together, have been for over a year. And Even is the only one that gets to see him like this, all sleepy and soft and trusting and whispering little “hi”s because that’s who Isak _is_. He’s the softest boy in the universe and Even loves him with all his heart and he loves him _back_.

And Even can’t, he can’t possibly wait any longer. Not when the love he feels for Isak is threatening to make his heart pop like a balloon. It’s so much, it’s so intense Even can’t possibly contain it inside of him. Even his 6’4 tall body is too small for this love that seems fucking infinite.

Here, in this moment, he has never loved anyone this much. He has never felt this much _anything_. All the moments where he’s been sad, happy, angry, none of that even comes close to one second with a sleepy Isak, getting to watch him wake up, getting to be on the other side of that beautiful stare. Even is the luckiest man in the world.

“Ev?”

Even realizes he hasn’t talked for a while, and it’s probably worrying his boyfriend, judging by the frown of his face. But he can’t do more than letting out a chocked out “Isak.”

“What’s wrong, babe?” Isak gently (gentle, gentle, always gentle, the gentlest boy in the world) places his hand on Even’s cheek.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Isak says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

And it _is_. Isak _makes_ it obvious. Of course Isak loves him, look at all he’s giving him. All the morning kisses, all the hugs, all the kind words, the cuddles, the pieces of himself he chooses to share with Even. All those things are fucking _heavenly_. Of course Isak wouldn’t give them to him if he didn’t think Even deserved them, if he didn’t love him just as much.

Even doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to put all of it in words. It’s too much, it’s too big, it’s too ethereal to be explained. But fuck if he’ll try. Fuck his speech.

“Isak, you’re- you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, did you know that?” Isak gifts him the sweetest of smiles, opens his mouth to say something, probably to return the sentiment. But Even can’t have that, he thinks if Isak says anything, makes him love him a little bit more, like he does every day, Even is going to fucking explode.

“No, listen, you’re- okay.” He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes as he lets it out. If he’s going to do this, he’s going to do it right. He doesn’t need the restaurant, he doesn’t need the speech, but he does need to let Isak know just how loved he is. Although the feeling is impossible to put into words, he deserves for Even to try his hardest.

“Isak Valtersen,” he starts. “You are, without a doubt, the most amazing person that I have ever met. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to know you. To get to hear you talk, and laugh, and accuse everyone of cheating when you lose at any game.” Isak lets out a little chuckle, but he still looks a little confused. “And on top of all of that, I can’t fucking believe, it escapes me what the hell I did in a past life to be lucky enough to be your boyfriend. The fact that I get to hold you, and touch you and kiss you, is so fucking unbelievable.” Fuck, he’s tearing up now. And probably saying fuck too much. He blinks a few times and swallows before continuing.

“There are many things, in this universe that I don’t like. Many things I’ve been given that I wish I hadn’t, many things that make me sad and upset and angry. But it’s all worth it. It’s all so fucking worth it because in this universe I have _you_. Not you with a different color of curtains or you with one less eyelash, exactly you, and exactly me, right here, right now. And in this exact place, at this exact moment, I love you. I love you so much I don’t even know what to _do_ with it Isak, it’s _spilling out_ of me.”

He’s mildly aware of the tear he accidentally let out, slightly more aware of the tears he can see in Isak’s eyes. He’s just about ready to ask him when he remembers he needs something.

“Oh, shit, hold on.” He stands up from the bed, walks to their closet and straight to the suit jacket he knows Isak would never steal from him. He takes it out from the hanger to get his hand on the pocket.

“You’re leaving _now_?” he hears Isak ask from the bed. He turns around, confused, until he sees Isak looking at the jacket and realizes what it looks like.

“What? No!” He finds the little velvet box, holds it tight in his hand so Isak can’t see it and goes back to bed. “I was just. I need to ask you something.”

He holds the little box for both of them to see. And for some reason, he feels like he’s just as shocked to see it as Isak. He lets out a little gasp and covers his mouth with his hands like they do at movies, and Even is so fucking endeared he’s not sure he can get any more words out. He has to, though.

“Isak, baby, the love of my life,” his voice is shaky but it’s there and he’s fucking doing this. “Will you marry me?”

Isak closes his eyes, his hands still on his mouth, and nods his head vigorously. “Yes!” he exclaims, sitting up on the bed. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I will!”

And then he just _throws_ himself on Even. And they’re kissing, and it’s so filled with happiness and promises and love, and it’s kind of salty because they’re both openly crying right now but it’s the best kiss Even has ever had.

It doesn’t feel like they’re closing a deal, it feels like they’re opening a new chapter. It feels like he’s giving even more of himself to Isak, and maybe that should be scary but it’s just liberating. He feels like he could float up and right off this bed, with Isak’s lips attached to his like they are right now.

It always surprises him, how _much_ Isak can make him feel. He always thinks that what he feels for Isak is the most anyone can love a person in the world. And Isak proves him wrong every time by making him fall even more in love with him every single day. It never stops. He feels like this love is a hot air balloon, only it will never come down, it goes up, up, up, and it takes Even with it.

He feels a little bit like someone took his oxygen from him, when Isak detaches their lips.

“Ev, you’re supposed to put the ring on me.”

“Oh, shit, where’s the ring?” He let go of it as soon as they started kissing, and it got lost between their rolling around on the bed, so now they’re scrambling between the sheets, looking for it.

“Here!” Isak says triumphantly. He hands Even the little box, not even opened yet.

When Even opens it, he hears Isak’s little gasp and his “it’s so pretty!” and he thinks all the hours spent ring searching were so fucking worth it. He could’ve gone on for days, and it would’ve been worth it all the same.

He slides the ring on Isak’s finger, both of them trying to contain gigantic, ridiculous smiles and fuck if this isn’t the happiest he’s ever been.

When the ring is on, they just look at each other for a while, both sporting equally embarrassing watery smiles. And when they kiss, it’s not like what they just did. It’s not desperate and hard and a revelation. It’s just a soft press of lips. Even thinks it’s actual, pure love.

“You know, I was actually going to ask you tonight,” Even tells him when they part, lying back on the bed with Isak’s head resting on his chest. “I made reservations in a fancy restaurant and everything. Now it’ll be more like a celebration dinner.”

Isak hums. “You should ask me again there, maybe they’ll give us a meal for free.” He looks up at Even, waggling his eyebrows.

And for the millionth time, Even falls in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at @lovedisak (:


End file.
